Angel
by Clover.C
Summary: Kita lahir tanpa perasaan dan dilarang memilikinya. Tapi kenapa makhluk hidup bernama manusia itu dengan mudah mempengaruhi kita? Random KyuMin! RnR? :3


**ANGEL**

**Title:** Angel  
><strong>Author:<strong> Clover*Crimson**  
>Rate:<strong> PG / T  
><strong>Length:<strong> Slightly One-Shot?  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> KyuMin (Kyuhyun X Sungmin) [Ninja! SiBum & EunHae]  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama/Comedy/Angst/Romance  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> I do not own the characters, only the story.

* * *

><p>"Sudah waktunya ya?"<p>

Bibirku bergerak tiba-tiba. Perasaan buruk merambati tubuhku. Aku terduduk lemas diatas kursi kamarnya.. Semoga perasaan ini tidak nyata. Jangan di jawab... Jangan kau jawab pertanyaan bodohku.

"Ya... Sepertinya."

* * *

><p>"Aku capek."<p>

Sungmin mengeluhkan pekerjaannya.

"Jangan mengeluh terus, ayo selesaikan. Aku ingin pulang."

"Kibum-ah! Ini baru orang ketiga! Kita harus menyelesaikan-"

"Dua lagi. Ayo." Ucap Kibum acuh tak acuh dan mulai beranjak. Ia mulai menggerakkan sayapnya.

"Punggungku pegal."

Pekerjaan yang dilakukan malam hari. Sayap penanda makhluk yang dipanggil sebagai malaikat kematian. Tugas mereka adalah menjemput orang yang akan mati dan menuntun mereka ke surga. Tapi menuntun orang mati itu bukan hal mudah.

"Siapa kalian?" Ucap seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar 11 tahun yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

"Aku kemari untuk mengajakmu ke tempat yang indah..." Kata Sungmin lembut.

"Kemana? Nanti umma akan mencariku..."

"Umma tidak akan mencarimu, karena kami telah memberitahukan kepada umma mu." Sungmin berbohong. "Ayo, ikut kakak."

"Kita akan terbang? Tapi aku tidak punya sayap seperti kakak..."

"Tidak usah khawatir, kau tidak perlu sayap. Yang kau butuhkan adalah keberanian untuk melangkah."

Begitu seterusnya. Pekerjaan mereka membuang waktu yang cukup banyak. Bahkan beberapa ada yang tidak mau ikut ke surga.

...

"Lee Sungmin. Tolong berhenti menguap." Ucap seorang laki-laki paruh baya.

"Maafkan saya Seonsaeng-nim. Saya hampir tidak tidur semalaman."

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Sana ke ruang kesehatan."

Sungmin berjalan ke ruang kesehatan dengan langkah gontai. Beruntung menjadi murid berprestasi bagus. Bolos pun bukan masalah. Ia memasuki ruang itu, memberi salam kepada guru pengawas dan berjalan ke arah kasur yang kosong. Ternyata ada yang sedang sakit juga disini. Sungmin naik ke tempat tidur dan terlelap.

...

"Sungmin-ah. Sudah waktunya pulang." Seorang guru datang dan membangunkan Sungmin.

"EH? Jadi aku bolos hampir seharian dong."

"Kira-kira. Yasudah, sana pulang."

Sungmin membereskan barang-barangnya. Anak yang tadi ada di kasur sebelah sudah tidak ada. Mungkin sudah pulang. Sungmin berjalan ke rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Walaupun dia malaikat kematian, sehari-harinya ia hanya murid SMU biasa. Karena dengan sosok itu, ia lebih bisa memantau keseharian orang yang akan mati berikutnya. Tapi ia dilarang memperlihatkan sosok malaikat-nya kepada manusia kecuali orang yang akan dijemputnya.<p>

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Sungmin berteriak dari kejauhan. Sayap putih bersihnya mengepak lebih cepat.

"Kau ya.. Selalu saja. Ini yang membuat kita pulang pagi terus, tau!"

"Maaf, maaf."

"Yasudah, aku sih tidak masalah. Tapi aku baru dengar dari ketua CrossX"

"Ada apa?" Sungmin terlihat bingung. CrossX adalah divisi dimana ia dan Kibum bekerja. Malaikat kematian terbagi menjadi 3 divisi. CrossX adalah divisi untuk para malaikat kematian tahap junior.

"Katanya, aku bakal dipindahkan ke divisi HolyCr. Dan kau akan di temani o-"

"APA? Kenapa kau bisa jadi senior secepat itu?" Sungmin menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kibum. "Kita kan masuk barengan!"

"Entahlah. Tapi kau akan ditemani Hyukjae-sshi nantinya kok."

"Jadi.. Ini malam terakhir kita?" Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca.

"Kau mengatakannya dengan menjijikkan." Kibum berkata dingin.

"Kau jahat!"

"Yasudah ayo kita kerja."

Rasanya Sungmin tidak ingin bekerja malam ini. Kibum sudah bersamanya sejak ia masuk SMP. Ia sudah bersama Kibum selama 4 tahun. Kibum itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia juga kecewa karena prestasi dongsaengnya lebih bagus daripada dia.

"Tidak usah menangis begitu, Hyung."

"Tapi... Kalau kau pindah divisi, kau akan jarang bertemu denganku, kau akan lebih sibuk, kau tidak bisa bermain lagi bersamaku, kau akan melupakanku." Sungmin terisak saat pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, hyung."

"Bohong. Aku tidak ingin berpisah tau! Kenapa sih harus ada divisi-divisi?"

"Tapi dulu kau juga berpisah dengan Hangeng hyung kan? Bahkan sudah di divisi tingkat supervisor. Dia bahkan sudah bersamamu selama 6 tahun-" Kibum berusaha menenangkan.

"Jangan ungkit itu lagi. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya."

"Baiklah."

"..."

"Sekarang kita pulang ya?" Terbesit di hati Kibum tidak ingin berpisah. Tapi kerjaan tetaplah kerjaan. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa di tolerir dengan hati. Seharusnya malaikat kematian tidak punya hati.

"Tidak mau."

"Besok kita harus sekolah, Hyung."

"Aku mau menginap di rumahmu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena ini mungkin saja jadi hari terakhirku melihatmu!"

"Aku belum mati, hyung!"

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Ah, arasseo, arasseo. Kau boleh menginap."

Wajah Sungmin bersinar. Paling tidak, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dongsaengnya sebelum ia pindah divisi. Sungmin sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali ditawarkan untuk pindah divisi, tapi entah kenapa divisinya yang sekarang sudah nyaman sekali. Mungkin, karena kenangannya di divisi SaintQt.

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah Hyukjae menggantikan Kibum. Karena ia sudah pernah mengenal Hyukjae sebelumnya, berteman dengan Hyukjae terasa mudah.<p>

"Hyukjae, partnermu pindah juga?" Tanya Sungmin pada Hyukjae saat mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah taman setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Hmm.. Bukan pindah." Kata Hyukjae sedih. Padahal saat bekerja ia terlihat bersemangat.

"Lalu..? Kalau tidak salah, partner mu itu namanya Donghae kan? Lee Donghae?"

"Iya. Donghae."

"Lalu dia kemana?"

"Donghae... Menghilang begitu saja."

Suasana sekejap menjadi sepi. Angin malam yang dingin membelai bulu-bulu sayap mereka berhenti.

"Menghilang?" Sungmin kembali bertanya. Sekejap, kenangannya yang telah lama ia kubur datang kembali.

"Ya... aku juga tidak tahu. Seluruh pihak dari Malaikat kematian tidak ada yang tahu. Tiba-tiba saja saat kita sedang bekerja, kabut hitam mengelilinginya dan dia hilang. Begitu saja." Hyukjae menghela nafas.

"Kabut hitam? Apakah kabut itu terlihat seperti bayangan yang mengikat?" Sungmin bertanya.

"E...eh? Iya. Seperti bayangan yang mengikat lalu menelannya. Hyung tau dari mana?"

"Ti..tidak. Hanya menebak saja. Temanku pernah bercerita soal ini."

"O..oh... Ah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pulang? Sudah hampir jam tiga pagi. Besok kita harus sekolah kan?"

"Oiya, benar juga. Eh, kudengar, tugas kita berikutnya itu seorang anak laki-laki yang setingkat dibawahku, ya, setingkat denganmu. Ia harus segera diantar malam nanti." Kata Sungmin sambil merapihkan bajunya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Choi Siwon. Kudengar, Kibum yang telah mengawasinya selama ini. Entah kenapa, Kibum menolak menjadi malaikat yang mencabut nyawanya. Choi Siwon ini sudah tertangguh selama tiga hari. Dia harus segera diantar ke surga atau ia akan tersesat di dunia nantinya." Sungmin bingung melihat keterangan yang ada di bawah perintahnya itu. Kibum menolak? Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan mengamatinya. Dia itu ketua osis, kan?"

"Iya, ketua osis yang macho banget itu." Sungmin bercanda.

Mereka tertawa sebentar lalu akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

><p>"Hyung?" Kibum menoleh saat melihat sosok di pintunya.<p>

"Kibummie. Kenapa kau menjauhiku sih?" Ucap seorang laki-laki dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh tegap.

"Ani, Siwon hyung. Aku bukannya menjauhimu. Aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa?" Siwon memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku merasa... Kalau aku terlalu dekat denganmu. Aku tidak akan bisa melepasmu nantinya." Kibum tertunduk.

"Kau sudah tau soal penyakitku?"

"..." Kibum hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi sepertinya kondisiku makin membaik. Dokter bilang seharusnya hidupku sudah berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ternyata aku masih bertahan."

"Itu..."

"Aku yakin aku akan bertahan, tapi kau harus ada di sini ya? Kibummie..."

"Maaf, hyung. Aku tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa?"

Kibum menggeleng dan berlari ke luar dari kamar Siwon. Air mata mengenang di kelopak matanya. Entah kenapa ia melangkah ke arah yang familiar; rumah Sungmin.

"Kibum?"

"Hyung, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Kibum masuk dan Sungmin segera membawanya ke kamar. Ia menceritakan kenapa ia tidak mau menjadi malaikat yang mengambil nyawa Siwon. Itu semua karena ia menyukai Siwon, dan Siwon menyukainya. Sedangkan peraturan di dunia malaikat kematian tidak mengizinkan malaikat untuk jatuh cinta pada manusia. Sungmin terdiam dan membiarkan Kibum menangis di pelukannya.

"Kibummie, kurasa kau harus ikut dengan kami nanti malam."

"Aku tidak mau hyung... Aku tidak akan sanggup."

"Kurasa, pasti orang yang ingin dilihat Siwon untuk terakhir kalinya adalah kau."

"Tapi hyung... Aku-"

"Sudah, kau sekarang istirahat dulu ya."

Kibum yang masih terisak akhirnya tertidur di kasur Sungmin. Setelah menyelimutinya, Sungmin terdiam sebentar. Cinta memang hal tersulit bagi semua makhluk hidup. Bahkan malaikat kematian yang di ajarkan untuk tidak merasakan apa-apa pun dapat mengalaminya.

* * *

><p>"Kibum-ah, ayo." Ucap Sungmin sambil membangunkan Kibum. "Sudah waktunya."<p>

Kibum terbangun dan mencuci mukanya. Matanya bengkak akibat menangis. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menangis seperti itu. Sungmin memberikan seragam malaikat kematian kepada Kibum lalu bersiap.

"Hyung, kau sudah siap? Ah, annyeong Kibum-sshi."

"Annyeong Hyukjae-sshi." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum lemah. Hyukjae melipat sayapnya dan masuk sembari menunggu Sungmin selesai bersiap.

"Kudengar, kau akan ikut mengantar Siwon-sshi malam ini?" Hyukjae duduk di sebelah Kibum.

"Begitulah..."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin keluar mengenakan seragamnya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengajak Hyukjae dan Kibum untuk bertugas. Mereka pun terbang ke rumah tempat Siwon berada. Kamarnya gelap. Mereka bertiga dengan mudah menembus jendela yang tertutup. Terlihatlah sosok Siwon yang tertidur, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa ia sakit. Bibirnya pucat. Ini sudah batas terakhir.

"Hyung... Siwon hyung..." Kibum menggenggam tangan Siwon. Air mata mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kibum? Kau sedang apa malam-malam begini...?" Siwon terbangun lalu melihat Kibum dan menyadari sayap putih bersih di punggungnya. "Itu..."

"Hyung... Maafkan aku... Sejak awal aku memang bukan manusia. Sudah seharusnya aku tak jatuh cinta padamu, tapi-" Omongan Kibum terpotong oleh bibir Siwon. Kibum kaget, tapi membiarkan Siwon menciumnya. Sungmin dan Hyukjae hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak peduli kau manusia atau bukan..." Siwon memeluk Kibum. "Yang aku tahu, aku mencintaimu."

"Hyung..."

"Kibummie... Sayap itu cocok sekali denganmu." Siwon tersenyum sebelum Kibum menciumnya sekali lagi.

"Kibum-ah, sudah waktunya." Ucap Sungmin yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Kibum mengangguk.

"Kau siap?" Kibum melihat ke arah bola mata Siwon yang kemudian menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku selalu siap jika bersamamu." Siwon tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"Belum ada kabar dari Donghae?" Sungmin bertanya.<p>

"Belum sama sekali. Jejaknya pun tak bisa ditemukan." Hyukjae menghela nafas.

"Ah, begitu. Ayo kita pulang sekarang. Selamat malam, Hyukjae." Sungmin memeluk Hyukjae.

"Selamat malam, hyung." Hyukjae balas memeluk.

Sungmin mengepakkan sayapnya dan pergi menjauh. Tapi ia tidak berniat untuk pulang. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Angin malam yang dingin tidak membuatnya gemetar. Ia menikmati angin malam itu.

Ia sedang terdiam di atas gedung saat melihat sebuah kamar apartemen yang jendelanya terbuka lebar. Di dalamnya gelap, tapi jendela nya terbuka dan tirainya tertiup angin. Sungmin tahu seharusnya ia tidak mengepakkan sayapnya, tapi ia sudah berdiri di depan jendela itu. Ia hanya bermaksud menutup jendela itu saat terdengar sebuah suara.

"Siapa itu?"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Seharusnya keberadaannya tidak disadari manusia biasa. Ia terdiam sampai sesosok manusia datang menghampirinya. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat pucat, rambut hitamnya terlihat bercahaya oleh sinar rembulan. Bola matanya yang hitam pekat melihat ke arah Sungmin yang hanya diam.

"Siapa kau? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya laki-laki itu lagi. Suaranya yang berat tidak direspon Sungmin yang berusaha melipat sayapnya perlahan.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Memangnya kau ini apa?"

Laki-laki itu terdiam. Sungmin juga terdiam. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Sungmin membentangkan sayapnya lagi dan terbang menjauh.

* * *

><p>"Kau datang lagi?" Ucap suara yang familiar. Sungmin pun tidak tahu kenapa ia terbang ke arah yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin. Laki-laki itu terdiam sambil menyimpan barang-barangnya. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya.<p>

"Aku hanya memastikan jendelamu tertutup."

"Aku tidak pernah menutupnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menunggu malaikat datang."

"Kau bisa melihat kami?"

"Sejak kecil."

"..."

"..."

"Untuk apa kau menunggu kami?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Kau?"

"Lee Sungmin."

"Berapa umurmu, Sungmin?"

"Kau tidak sopan. Aku sudah hidup lebih lama darimu."

"Berapa lama?"

"118 tahun."

"Kau terlihat tidak setua itu."

"Karena umurku terhitung hanya 18."

"Kau terlihat seperti 16 tahun. Lalu kemana yang 100?"

"Entahlah."

"Berarti kau 18 tahun."

"Memangnya kau berapa?"

"16."

"Kau lebih muda dariku."

"Tapi aku tidak akan memanggilmu 'hyung'"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau terlihat seperti 16 tahun."

"..." Sungmin beranjak. Ia sudah harus pulang.

"Kau akan datang lagi besok?"

"Kau ingin aku datang?

"Aku tidak pernah menutup jendelaku."

"Sampai jumpa."

Sungmin mengepakkan sayapnya. Senyum merekah. Ia tahu ini salah. Seharusnya, walaupun manusia bisa melihat mereka, mereka akan bisa menipu dan dilarang untuk bertemu dengan manusia itu lagi. Tapi Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti.

* * *

><p>"Kau datang." Kata Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menginjakkan kaki di kamarnya. Ia tidak terlihat terkejut.<p>

"Jendelamu tidak tertutup."

"..."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Membuat sketsa."

"Sketsa? Untuk apa?"

"Hanya iseng."

"Kenapa kau mengerjakannya tengah malam?"

"Karena modelku hanya datang tengah malam." Kyuhyun tidak menoleh. Semburat pink merambat ke pipi Sungmin.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malas."

"Kenapa malas?"

"Karena aku tidak diperbolehkan sekolah."

"..." Sungmin terdiam.

"Kau?"

"Eh?"

"Apakah kau pergi ke sekolah?"

"Be..begitulah."

"Malaikat juga pergi ke sekolah ya."

"..."

"Sayapmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa bisa disentuh?"

"Entahlah, sayapku tidak pernah disentuh manusia."

Sungmin terdiam lalu membalikkan badannya. Ia agak sediikit gugup karena selama ini sayapnya belum pernah disentuh manusia. Kalau bagi sesama malaikat, sayap ini tentu bisa disentuh. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya mendekati Sungmin. Tangannya meraih sepasang sayap putih besar yang ada di hadapannya. Lama kelamaan tangannya mulai menyentuh salah satu sayap itu. Sungmin dapat merasakan tangan hangat yang menyentuh sayapnya.

"Halus." Kyuhyun berkata pelan. Tangannya masih meraba sayap putih itu.

"Eh?" Sungmin berbalik sehingga ia dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Terlihat Kyuhyun sudah tertidur di atas sayapnya. Sungmin menghela nafas sebentar. "Dasar. Dia pikir sayapku ini bantal apa?"

Sungmin lalu mendorong Kyuhyun ke kasur lalu menyelimutinya. Ia mengusap dahi Kyuhyun sebelum pergi dan menutup jendelanya.

* * *

><p>"Sungmin hyung." Hyukjae menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang terdiam di kantin dengan susu kotak stroberinya. "Hyung?"<p>

"Eh? Ada apa Hyukjae?"

"Kau akhir-akhir ini terlihat lelah sekali. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa..."

"Beristirahatlah yang cukup ya."

"Mmm.."

Sungmin terdiam. Ia memutuskan untuk bolos sekolah. Ia malas sekali rasanya hari ini. Ia meloncati pagar belakang dan berjalan ke arah yang kakinya inginkan. Ia sampai di apartemen yang hampir setiap malam ia kunjungi. Kakinya tidak bergerak. Ia hanya memandangi apartemen itu.

* * *

><p>"Kau terlambat."<p>

"Memangnya ada jadwal untukku?" Sungmin yang hendak pergi karena melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur pun terhenti.

"Kenapa kau baru datang?"

"Banyak pekerjaan hari ini."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak ingat."

"..."

"Kau?"

"3 Februari."

"..."

"..."

"Kau masih menggambar?"

"Mmm."

"Berbaringlah. Kau pasti lelah kan?"

"Eh?"

Sungmin membentangkan sayapnya ke depan. Ia duduk di kasur Kyuhyun dan menarik tangannya. Kyuhyun pun bersandar pada sayap Sungmin yang lembut. Ia terdiam. Sungmin mengusap-usap kepala Kyuhyun yang akhirnya lama-kelamaan tertidur.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Sungmin bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar.<p>

"Karena sejak awal aku selalu ada di sini." Kyuhyun menjawab lemah sambil terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit.

"Terimakasih." Sungmin menunduk.

"Untuk?"

"Memberitahuku."

"Oh..." Kyuhyun terdiam. Sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit, ia membuka jendela lebar-lebar dan meletakkan secarik kertas bertuliskan 'aku ada di rumah sakit'. "Sama-sama..."

"..."

"Sungmin-ah."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana rasanya punya sayap?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi malaikat? Bagaimana rasanya menjadi makhluk yang berbeda dari manusia?"

"..."

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi makhluk abadi?"

"Kami tidak abadi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Pencipta kamilah yang abadi. Kami tidak abadi. Suatu saat kami akan mati." Sungmin menghela nafas. "Dengan cara yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan manusia."

"..."

"Rasanya jadi malaikat itu... Kosong. Kami tidak diizinkan untuk memiliki perasaan."

"Tapi kau punya itu."

"Hanya sedikit dari kami yang bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'perasaan'. Sisanya hidup seperti robot."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena bagi kami, perasaan hanyalah sampah pengganggu pekerjaan."

"..."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat malam."

* * *

><p>"Hyung..." Hyukjae terbang menghampiri Sungmin yang terduduk di taman sendirian tengah malam. "Kau tidak pulang hari ini?"<p>

"Tidak..."

"Kau sakit? Ada apa denganmu? Biasanya kau selalu pulang cepat."

"Tidak ada apa-apa..."

"Baiklah... Ini daftar orang-orang yang harus kita urus beberapa minggu kedepan."

"Mmm.."

Sungmin melihat daftar-daftar yang diberikan Hyukjae. Beberapa teman sekelasnya pun ada di daftar itu. Nenek tetangga sebelahnya dan Kakek di toko permen juga. Kenapa manusia harus mati begitu cepat? Kenapa kami terlahir sebagai pencabut nyawa mereka? Untuk apa mengantar mereka kepada kematian?

Matanya tertuju pada salah satu nama yang tertera paling akhir untuk daftar mereka 5 minggu kedepan.

Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>"Kupikir hari ini kau tidak datang." Kyuhyun berbalik ketika melihat Sungmin di jendela rumah sakitnya.<p>

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Besok."

"Mmm..."

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Aku..."

"Kau...?"

"Banyak kerjaan."

"Oh..."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Baguslah..."

"Sungmin-ah."

"Ya?"

"Kemarilah."

Sungmin pun berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Setelah lebih dekat, Kyuhyun menyuruhnya duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Sayap Sungmin menopang tubuh Kyuhyun agar bisa duduk tegak. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah buku dari bawah kasurnya perlahan.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"1 Januari."

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu, aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, hari ini jadi hari ulang tahunmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena gambarku telah selesai."

Kyuhyun memberikan buku itu kepada Sungmin. Sungmin membukanya perlahan satu-persatu. Gambar-gambar dirinya terlihat begitu indah dengan goresan pensil tegas tapi rapih yang ada di atas kertas sketsa itu. Sungmin tersenyum dan tiba-tiba saja air matanya yang hangat mengalir melihat gambar terakhir yang ada di buku itu. Ia melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur di pelukan sayapnya. Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun lalu menciumnya.

Air matanya menetes di atas tulisan dibawah gambar terakhir yang seakan menghidupkan segalanya.

_"Sungmin-ah, saranghae."_

"Nado saranghae, Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengusap air matanya. Meletakkan buku sketsa di sebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan melayang pergi.

* * *

><p>"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyuhyunnie." Sungmin berhenti di jendela kamar Kyuhyun.<p>

"Sungmin?"

"Hari ini tanggal 3 Februari kan? Kebetulan aku sudah selesai bekerja. Aku datang lebih cepat."

"Aku senang."

"Ini hadiah untukmu." Sungmin memberikan sebungkus kotak dengan pita.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Kyuhyun membuka kadonya. Terlihatlah sebuah buku sketsa baru dan alat-alat sketsa yang lengkap. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku hanya tau kau suka menggambar. Dan... Aku ingin kau menggambar terus."

"Sungmin-ah, kemarilah."

Sungmin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangannya. Kyuhyun mendekat dan menciumnya.

"Gomawo."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"Aku capek." Hyukjae mengeluh.<p>

"Aku juga." Sungmin mengiyakan.

"Kenapa pekerjaan kita diakhir bulan banyak sekali sih?"

"Sudah sebulan lebih kita bekerja. Tinggal berapa yang tersisa?"

"Tiga orang lagi sih.."

"Bagus! Akhirnya aku bisa libur!"

"Memang kita ada libur ya hyung?"

"Tidak sih, tapi paling tidak, urusan kita berkurang. Kita masih punya 5 hari lagi kan?"

"Iya."

"Aku pulang duluan ya."

"Ne, Hyung. Hati-hati ya."

Sungmin mengepakkan sayapnya kembali ke arah apartemen yang selalu ia kunjungi. Sudah hampir seminggu ia tidak kemari.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Akhirnya datang juga kau..."

"Tidak sopan. Hari ini pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin melangkah lebih dekat lalu memeluknya.

"Kau menggambar lagi?"

"Mmm..." Kyuhyun meneruskan gambarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Kalau aku dihukum, kau harus tanggung jawab ya?"

"Tanggung jawab atas?"

"Kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu." Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Tapi yang salah kan kau." Kyuhyun berbalik. Sungmin duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa jadi aku?"

"Karena kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu." Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin lembut.

"Kau selalu saja..." Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>"Hyung, hari ini hari terakhir penderitaan kita lho."<p>

"Oiya?" Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Iya. Hari ini orang yang terakhir. Kalau tidak salah namanya Cho Kyuhyun."

Senyum di wajahnya dengan cepat menghilang. Hati Sungmin serasa ditusuk berjuta bilah pedang. Ia sebenarnya sudah tau, ia hanya tidak ingin mengingatnya. Tapi seperti Kibum, semua harus ia lewati. Mungkin pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun hanya sebulan, tapi perasaannya begitu kuat.

Pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan.

Hidup seperti ini bukanlah pilihan.

"Hyukjae, biarkan aku saja yang pergi hari ini."

"Eh?"

"Aku... Ingin melewati semua ini sendiri."

Hyukjae tidak mengerti, tapi ia mengiyakan. Sungmin pun pergi ke tempat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendekat Kyuhyun yang tertidur. Wajahnya pucat. Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya.

"Sungminnie?"

"Kyuhyun-ah. Hari ini aku-"

"Aku sudah tau.." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Sudah waktunya ya?"

Sungmin bertanya tiba-tiba. Perasaan buruk merambati tubuhnya. Sungmin terduduk lemas diatas kursi kamar Kyuhyun.

_"Semoga perasaan ini tidak nyata. Jangan di jawab... Jangan kau jawab pertanyaan bodohku." _Batin Sungmin.

"Ya... Sepertinya."

"Hmm.. Apa kau siap?"

"Apa kau siap?" Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

"..."

"Aku siap jika kau siap."

"Aku... Siap." Sungmin menarik nafas.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Saat Sungmin ingin melakukan pelepasan jiwa Kyuhyun, sebuah bayangan hitam dibelakangnya muncul dan mengikat tangannya. Dengan reflek yang bagus, Sungmin menghindar segera ke depan Kyuhyun. Sebuah bayangan hitam berputar di dekat jendela. Bayangan yang sama seperti dulu, seperti yang menelan Donghae. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan mengikatnya dari belakang. Ia menoleh, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tegap seperti tidak sakit sama sekali. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas. Sungmin melayangkan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kyuhyunie?"

...

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p>Sungguh membingungkan ya... *author beler*<p>

Sebenernya, Sequel dari fic ini udah selesai dari jaman baheula... cuma..

HILANG.

H-I-L-A-N-G

*nangis di pojokan*

dan karena saya masih dalam masa-masa penyembuhan setelah kehilangan sequel itu, jadi belum bikin yang baru lagi. Akan diusahakan secepatnya!

Review kindly please? :3**  
><strong>


End file.
